


That Smile

by nightfire2017



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BB-8 Ships It, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jessika Pava is a great friend, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, My First Smut, Poe and Reader are best friends, Poe is a sweetheart, Reader-Insert, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Worried Leia Organa, Worried Reader, kes dameron is a mess, leia ships them, my first Angst fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been going through some tough times lately but here we are again. This is my first try at angst and some smut in this story... It took me a couple of days of proofreading, but here it is. I do not own Star Wars by any means... As always feedback is always welcome, let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy, my loves!!!





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a mission gone wrong, a very emotional reader, a certain pilot gone missing and a reunion for the ages... Hope you like this!!!

_“Why did it have to be you? Why did you look danger dead in the face and still did what you did?_

_You knew what the outcome would be and still, you went ahead._

_And now, here we are, trying to pick up the pieces that you left behind._

_How do we move on from this now? Where do we go from here?_

_How can we go through this, living in agony?_

_You left too soon, without ever knowing._

_You never knew how much we cared, how much we worried for you._

_How much we loved you._

_But it’ll be okay, though it may not seem like it._

_‘Cause we know that sooner or later, we’ll be back with you again._

_We love you, and we’ll miss you always._

_May the Force be with you.”_

This is what I said in the straightest voice I could muster without falling apart with those last words coming out of my mouth to the membership of the Resistance and supporters along the galaxy.

This is what is written over your headstone, along with your identity:

_Poe Dameron_

_Son, friend, leader and one hell of a pilot._

There were no dry eyes that I could see except for mine.

I had to be strong, not only for the Starfleet, but for Leia, who loved you as her own son.

Also for Kes, who was holding on to me like a life line and who could blame him? He’d already lost his wife, and now he loses his boy, his son, his joy, in short, his everything to the one thing he’d spent his life fighting against: The Empire turned First Order.

BB-8 stuck by me, offering me whatever support he could, for he’d just lost his master and longtime friend.

I got off the podium while the rest just went back inside the base, trying to go on with their lives, as hard as it may be.

Jess and Snap came towards me and we all made the short trek to the place where your headstone lays, right near where Black One is covered with a tarp.

They’re the only ones that truly know how painful this is for me.

I held both their hands tightly in mine, willing myself to not fall on my knees and start sobbing like a little kid who lost something dear to them.

BB-8 rolled up next to me and beeped solemnly while craning his body next to me, searching and offering some much needed comfort.

I looked at him and mustered a small grin, knowing that somehow we’d make it through.

Leia called Snap and Jess, leaving BB-8 and myself alone.

I still couldn’t wrap my head around that he was gone when not a couple of hours ago, I’d just hugged him and wished him luck on his mission.

And he flashed me that smile. 

That very special smile that would leave everyone breathless, myself included.

The smile that crinkled his eyes and reassured me that he’d come back home like always.

The smile that I fell in love with and never got the chance to tell you…

 

_Flashback:_

_“You do know this is an open and close mission, Commander?” I said with a playful tone to Poe, who gave me one of his famous amused looks._

_“Yes, Lieutenant Y/L/N. I believe it was you who, in fact, sublimely pointed it out to me.”_

_“Just making sure you got the memo. After all, reminding you is my one of my favorite jobs, Dameron”, ending with a slight smirk on my face, the same one gracing his features as well._

_“I wonder why that would be. Oh, I know. Because of your not so secret crush on me, Y/N/N?” he says wagging his eyebrows skyward and a boyish grin on his face. I looked at him and just laughed._

_“Oh, Poe, you’ve honestly made my day, sweetheart. But we all know that of the whole base, I’m the only girl here who doesn’t swoon over you and is oblivious to your ever charming ways”, I say ending with a smile while he looks at me with mock offense, but the bemusement in his eyes gives him away._

_We kept going back and forth until the time came for him to take off when he did something completely unexpected for all of us._

_Just before he took the first step to get in his ship, we lock eyes from afar._

_He gets off, runs towards me and just crushes me to him, leaving everyone curious and myself baffled at his sudden change of behavior until I feel him trembling. And that’s when I realize that he’s holding on to me with a vice grip when I sling my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck, gasping minutely when he pulls me flush against his body even more._

_I take his face in my hands, making him look at me and I’m almost floored by what I see: trepidation coming from the best pilot in the Resistance._

_I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care about him, because it was the complete opposite. We were best friends, attached to the hip ever since we were kids. We’d always go to each other for anything and everything no matter what. When Shara Bey (Poe’s mom) died, we became closer than ever because, in a manner of speaking, we knew what it was like to have lost a parent, for I’d just lost both my parents a couple of weeks before and he stayed with me through it all._

_And when he looked at me like that, I knew what I had to do, but instead I reminded him of how he could do it with his eyes closed, that it was going to be alright, laying it on thick until I saw the shine in his eyes come back and for the first time, a shy smile directed towards me, something I’d never seen from him in all these years. It made something inside me stir and all I could do was smile back._

_He gave me a kiss on the cheek saying “thanks, sunlight”, in that caring gentle yet subtly commanding voice of his, my breath hitching at the use of his codename for me._

_“Anytime, moonbeam. Just come back home to m- to us”, I said back to him, using my codename for him._

_He just looked for the longest time. We never used our codenames for each other unless it was absolutely necessary. He reluctantly let me go and shot me that big ol’ smile just for me and I beamed back at him, wanting to tell him, but decided to tell him when he’d get back._

_He ran back, deciding to leave BB-8 on the base, which confused us, but given the nature of the mission, he decided to give his buddy a break, earning a suspicious beeping from the droid and he just chuckled, putting is beloved droid at ease. Before he left though, he shouted to me:_

_“Hey, Y/N. I leave BB-8 with you. Make sure he doesn’t cause too much trouble”, he finishes with a notable smile in his voice._

_“Don’t worry, Dameron. He’s in good hands with me. Besides, how much trouble could he cause? He’s harmless”, I shout back, earning glares from some of the Starfleet members, making me and BB-8 laugh._

_“Thanks, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon!!!” he says while getting in the cockpit of Black One, and he takes off._

_And then everything went bad…_

_\--End of flashback--_

That’s what was going through my head as I stare at the slab of stone while I relive everything that led us to this moment.

From the panicked looks shared on the base, the commands shouted from the tactics room, up to the look of pain on General Organa’s face when she delivered the news: Poe Dameron had died.

Everyone was a wreck, while I was in shock, reeling from the news that I refused to believe until I looked at Leia and realized that she was telling the truth. BB-8 just started to about to be in a major meltdown until I managed to comfort him.

Turns out, there wasn’t any recon to be recovered on this mission when out of nowhere, a squadron of TIE fighters sneaked up on Poe, narrowly missing him for the majority of their shots until one of them hit one of Black One’s wings, sending it spiraling down to D’Qar, without its pilot in it.

That was 5 months ago when we were still planning the funeral and memorial speech.

I still remembered when I offered to break the news to Kes, everyone’s heads turning to look at me.

I knew that Leia couldn’t go through with this particular holovid without breaking down. 

So I offered to do it, knowing that maybe coming from me might help a little bit with the blow.

We look for a connection immediately finding it. We look at each other for minutes and we exchange small talk until I found the strength to break it to him in the gentlest way possible, and that’s when his world came crashing down as I finished telling him that his son had been killed in action saving the galaxy. 

He just sobbed without end, making the rest on Base just lose it as the sinking realization dawned on them that this is real, that Poe wasn’t coming back and I somehow kept it together in front of them and Kes, offering to get him here for everything.

Fast forward 5 months later, when everything is almost complete except for the speech.

Kes couldn’t bear to even look at most of us when he arrived. He only trusted me at this delicate time in which I fully understood what he was feeling. 

That’s when both Leia and Kes asked if I could write a speech for the memorial and I accepted, easily letting my feelings inspire what I would say.

Then the day came when we held the funeral and the memorial. Leia talked for a while about him, her voice cracking on some parts. Ben stayed besides me, holding my hand offering solace and strength which I welcomed.

Asides from Pava and Snap, Ben was the only other living person on the whole Base that knew exactly what I was feeling when no one else looked.

When Leia finished talking and called me to the stand, I stood up and made my way over, helping off the podium and drying her leftover tears.

I started talking about Poe, while my mind decided to take me back through all of our memories together, making my voice a little shaky in some parts until I read aloud what I’d written for this moment, making sure to look at no one directly just for my own sanity.

And now here I am, staring at the slab of stone with his name on it, letting my tears run freely, not even bothering to dry them when all of a sudden, Ben’s hand perches on my shoulder, snapping me out of my little trance like state, hastily wiping away my tears while avoiding his look.

I turn to him and he seems to understand that I don’t want to talk about it yet, so instead we both walk away from the site, my arm linked with his as BB-8 trails in front of us, leading the way to the mess hall where everybody was making small talk until they looked at me and they knew that I wasn’t OK, but they knew that this was my way of coping with the loss of my best friend in the entire galaxy.

I go towards my room when all of a sudden, Leia calls out to me and I make my way towards her and Kes. They thanked me for the speech and I said that it’s going to be alright.

They both hug me tight, Kes a little longer before they let go and I go to my quarters and let BB-8 in as well, seeing as during this whole time, he's now been in my care, just as Poe entrusted me with him and that I had a charging stand for him made.

We fell into our newfound routine as of late: talk, somewhat chuckle and try to rest, awaiting a new day.

As of recent, I’d been plagued by guilt at myself for not telling him much he meant to me because what he didn’t know was that even though I always said that I was the only girl impervious to his charms, I wasn’t exactly telling the whole truth because although I didn’t swoon over him, I did have a crush on him for a long time but I always knew how to play it off.

If that wasn’t enough, I’d been having nightmares as well, horrible nightmares actually that I hadn’t had in years making my nights restless and sleepless.

It’d now been almost a year since then and all of us had settled into somewhat of a normal daily routine, not having to worry about the war anymore now that it was finally over, the Resistance having won in the end over the First Order.

The ambiance around the base was somewhat peaceful in a sense as we could now talk a little bit about him without it hurting that much anymore, except for me.

I could hear them talk, but I would never talk about him. I still had trouble coming to terms with it myself at times.

Just when I’m about to say something, BB-8 comes barreling towards me with renowned purpose which confused me for a while until I followed him outside, sprinting just to keep up with him until he reaches Black One, tugging off the carp around it, beeping at me so fast it’s hard to keep up until I tell him to slow down and tell me what’s going on when suddenly, Leia's voice calls to me and as both BB-8 and I race to her, I see in Jess' and Snap's face a faint smile forming while in Ben's eyes I saw hope.

When I turn to ask Leia, she has tears of happiness streaming down her face and as I ask why, she plays a holovid that she'd just gotten minutes ago from 2 systems away where we saw familiar faces pop up talking animatedly and happily.

I was perplexed as to why when suddenly, one of them says the words I thought we’d never hear yet only dreamed of hearing: “He’s alive!!! He’s alive!!! Dameron's alive!!! Guys, your star pilot has been with us for almost a year recovering from the crash. Sorry we couldn’t reach out before, but we couldn’t risk having the dwindling First Order turning their noses over here…” he trailed off, but I didn’t listen to any of it after I’d heard those two words: he's alive.

I immediately looked at Leia and Kes, who was overjoyed at the news, and got the only approval that mattered as I raced over to my room, changing into my flight suit, which was one of his old ones before becoming Commander, getting my stuff before I took off in Black One, with BB-8 at my side and everyone’s blessing with me as I took to the skies, racing to get to my favorite pilot's side…

I finally land 2 systems away from home, where the holovid had come from. I knew the planet -Takodana- based on trips I’d taken previously.

The man from the holovid runs up to me, recognizing me and immediately escorts me to a large building, BB-8 close by to me. Everyone there stopped and looked at me, collectively letting out a gasp as they remembered me and I smiled at them before something or someone caught my eye.

As if by the mysterious ways of the Force, the man noticed and led me towards a room where people were gathered in clusters around someone retelling a story when suddenly a surprised gasp from one of them had the rest of the group looking at me knowingly, like they were happy for me and I didn’t know why until one of them pointed at the person who was telling the story and as the person turns around, I almost hit the ground from shock, relief, and emotion when I saw who it was: the one and only Poe Dameron.

As soon as he saw me, he gasped while looking at me. He noticed the bags under my eyes that had decided to not be covered up. Also the fact that I’d lost some weight, and that I was probably thinking to myself that all this was just a very cruel yet wishful thinking dream.

And then, I saw it. After all this time without seeing it for so long.

That smile. The smile that just absolutely took my breath away. The smile that exuded relief of finally being found.

The smile that I’ve only dreamed about for almost a year accompanied by a look in his eyes that I placed being a mix between longing and, dare I hope, love…

I raced towards to where he was, only to stop a few feet from the door, afraid of what might happen if I cross it. He makes his way towards me and stops short of the door.

And there we stand, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Until BB-8 whirred right past me and bumped into him, beeping and chirping happily at the long awaited reunion between droid and its master.

Poe looked down at him and was ecstatic to see him, while I was slowly walking away from the door, believing that it was all a dream that I’d wake up from anytime now.

I kept backing away until I bumped into someone asking me why I wasn’t there with him and I couldn’t answer because I was still shocked that he’s alive, letting all the emotions that I’ve buried down slowly resurface, refusing to be tamed anymore as I start to tremble, my breath coming short and I race outside, searching for fresh air, not wanting anyone around me for I knew what was happening to me: a full fledged panic attack.

Everything was becoming too much, it seemed too good to be true. I fell to my knees next to Black One when I heard BB-8 whirring towards me accompanied by boot steps while I kept trying to calm myself down, failing miserably.

I felt BB-8 nudge my leg, looking at me and beeping concern for me when I felt his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes because I was afraid that if I opened them, he’d be gone again until he spoke.

“Hey, sunlight. Miss me?”, he said with a voice I’ve never heard from: husky with unshed tears, prompting me to open my eyes to finally look in his eyes just to find the same look I had mirrored in him: shock, relief yet a little trepidation.

“M- Moonbeam?!”, I said with my voice breaking, hoarse from unshed tears and sobs racking through me, looking at him, barely holding my tears back when he intertwined our fingers together, breaking any sort of control I had left in me just finally acknowledging my feelings while just crying without end when he picked me up and just set me in his lap, rocking me back and forth, petting my hair and his nose in the crook of my neck while I buried my head into his chest, one hand covering my face, the other desperately clinging on to his neck, making sure he's really real. He just kept reassuring me that he’s here, that he’s alive.

My cries subsided till I was a sniffling mess and my breathing went back to normal, but I still clung to him, afraid of letting go until I felt his hands cup my cheeks, making me look at him.

He notices the underlying pain and sadness still in my eyes as he wipes away the tears that refuse to stop falling, his touch calming me with every stroke as I look at him, truly taking him in and noticing every little detail that makes him, him. 

I must’ve been so immersed because I come back when I hear him chuckle, flashing me that big ol' smile he did the day that he left, prompting some unbidden tears to stream down my face, while I kept trembling in his embrace.

BB-8 informed him of _everything_ that'd happened this whole time, Poe’s face morphing into various reactions until shock and realization settled on him, finally understanding my reaction to this whole mess.

What I hadn’t counted on was BB-8 telling him about my feelings for him, me trying to get out of his hold when suddenly his grip on me only tightened, confusing me until I see the look in his eyes: realization, a little fear yet longing for something when out of nowhere he did something I’d never seen coming: he kisses me, a surprised squeal coming out of my mouth at the sudden action until I find myself responding to him, threading my arms around his neck while his hands cup my face, his tongue begging me for entrance which I grant him when he bites my lip making me gasp until I break it needing air.

I look at him and all I see is love in his eyes, accentuated by his shy smile just for me, making me beam at him. When he notices that I’m a little confused as to why he kissed me, he tells me what I thought I’d never hear coming from him.

“Sunlight, I love you. I always have ever since we were kids, but all the stuff that’s happened since the war started prompted us to go our own ways while still remaining friends. I gained a reputation, as you well know as a smooth ladies' man when in reality, I always knew that you were the only one that I’d always come back to and for every time I left for a mission, making it a point to tell and show you before I would leave. I know I should’ve told you before, but I always figured that I could tell you later. I know it hasn’t been easy these last couple of months for any of us, but hopefully we can get through this together”, he said with pure reverence and love looking at me like a child who just told the only truth he knows.

I look at him, a little shocked before the brightest smile finds its way on my face, my eyes shining with tears of happiness and I just crush myself to him, settling my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck while I breathed in his unique scent. He presses himself to me, burying his nose in my hair, laying a kiss on my forehead and all through out my face until he reached my lips, asking for permission to kiss me when I nodded and we both smiled into the kiss while the rest of the people whistled, catcalled and cheered from afar, BB-8 whirring happily towards both of us. We pull apart, smiles on both our faces, our lips swollen and we spend hours wrapped around each other, talking and laughing while we both admit our true feelings for each other.

I gave them our most sincere thanks and we'd be indebted to them before we left back for home. We said our goodbyes before we got on Black One, Poe's eyes shining with pride as he saw it again.

“Who fixed her up?” “I did, actually. I figured you’d want someone who knows what they’re doing to fix her for you. Hope that’s okay with you” “Sweetheart, I couldn’t ask for anyone better for the job” “I assume you’re going to want to fly” “You know me so well, sunlight” “Always, moonbeam” we banter around while BB-8  takes his place when we finally take off until we are reminded that an X-Wing only fits one pilot, but we manage to get as comfortable as we can, him in the pilot’s seat and me on his lap, looking at the constellations in front of us. 

We finally get home and when the Starfleet recognizes who's riding Black One, they absolutely lose it, running towards everyone on Base, everyone coming out to receive us, mostly him.

We land and when I’m about to get off his lap, he tightens his hold on me, pressing my back against his chest, the touch reminding him that he's home now.

I turn to straddle him, looking at his eyes.

“Welcome home, Commander”, his eyes lighting up at me while smiling at me.

“I'm home now, cause I came back to you”, he says looking at me, making me blush a little, burying my face in his neck and I open the hatch, getting off his lap and climbing down the ladder to cheers looking at everyone holding their breath.

“Moonbeam? C'mon, we want to give you a proper welcome home”, I say trying to get him out of the cockpit but understanding that it’s a lot to take in. 

Suddenly, the crowd breaks into deafening cheers as he makes his way down, and I see the biggest grin ever on his face when he puts his feet on the ground. I give him a little space, but he snakes an arm around my waist, holding me to his side while giving me a shy grin, one that still takes my breath a way when I see it.

I see them clearing a way for Leia to go through and as soon as they see each other, Poe races to her, stopping to salute her and letting her wrap her arms around him while I see him shaking in her arms and she comforts him, letting him know that he's okay now.

They separate, their gazes locking on mine, beckoning me to them which I gladly do with BB-8 behind me. When I get there, Poe just looks at me, takes my face between his hands and kisses me in front of everybody, earning the cheers we’d gotten back at Takodana but more raucous, prompting us to laugh as we separate, the knowing look on Leia's face making us know that she knew of our true feelings for each other.

And then, Kes appeared and everything went a little slower. When Poe saw his dad, he just sprinted over to his Dad’s open arms and wrapping his own around Kes' back. 

There wasn’t a dry eye for miles as we saw father and son reunite in the most loving and intimate way possible. When they pull away from each other, they’re brushing away each other’s tears while gazing at each other. 

I go to Black One, starting to clean her up and tinkering around with parts that need fixing when I feel 2 strong, menacing arms surround my waist, making me turn around and keep my mouth shut.

They belonged to your abusive ex, who made it clear that if he couldn’t have you, no one could, much less with Poe.

You squirmed your way out of his grip only to have his fist connect with your face, sending you to the ground with a scream of pain, covering your cheek while BB-8 raced over to you hearing your scream, along with Jess and Snap right behind him while you dodged his kicks as much as possible as you tried to get away only to have him straddle you, giving him the advantage of inflicting major damage when BB-8 tasered him, sending him off you, giving you enough time to get away with Jess and Snap before he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him when he pulled out a blade and put it on your neck, making you shudder in fear.

Jess and Snap were in fear that he’d hurt you even more and BB-8 as well when suddenly, he said: “What I’d tell you, bitch? If I can’t have you, NO ONE CAN!!!”, he shouted, giving you the chance to kick him in between his legs, sending him down and you pelted over to Jess, BB-8 behind you.

The rest of the Base saw the whole thing, Poe included and was held back by Leia and Kes, assuring him that you’d be okay and when you ran over to Jess, the rest of the guys, Ben leading the way got over to him and just bashed his face in while you just shook in Jess' arms.

She took you over to where Leia, Kes and Poe were and you raced over to Leia’s open arms, just trying to calm yourself when suddenly you found yourself in Kes' embrace. 

You flinched a little, but quickly relaxed letting relief wash over you while he soothed you gently.

Poe was pissed. Not at you, but at the guy that did this to you. No one messes with _his_ girl and gets off easy, but he felt something squeeze his hand that brought him out of his reverie and when he realizes that it’s you, he pulls you into him, hugging you as tight as he could like he wanted to squeeze whatever your ex did to you out and you cried silently on his shoulder while he repeatedly kissed your hair until you relaxed in his arms, looking at him with teary eyes and a sad smirk.

He looked at you and you kissed him softly, and he responded to you with equal gentleness until you needed air.

You looked at each other and your smile came back when he looked at you with smiling eyes.

Once that was over, you went over to Kalonia to get checked up, only to find that you had a bruise on your cheek nothing serious and no damage to your stomach where he tried to kick you as you watched Poe talk about all the experiences he went through this whole time with everyone else on the Base while Kalonia finished up with me, giving me an ice pack for the bruise and told me to get some much needed rest.

I agreed to both, stepping out of medbay, locking eyes with Kes and Leia, letting them know I’m OK. I told Leia I was gonna get some rest and I made my way up to the room with BB-8 trailing behind me, the little droid also exhausted.

We entered the room and he went over to the charger while I got some clothes to change into when I got out of the refresher. 

I told him to relax while I got in the refresher, taking a quick shower and changing into one of Poe’s old oversized shirts and some comfy shorts when I see him gazing at me from my bed.

I’m not that surprised he’s here because he would always get in my room when we would talk all the time or joke around, but what surprised me was the seductive look in his eyes when he looked at me, focusing on my legs and my choice of dress, an amused look when he sees his shirt.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I sort of borrowed one of your shirts. It reminded me a little of you”, I said, shyly looking away when he tilted my head up and gazed at me with wonder on his face.

“Don’t mind at all, sweetheart. Besides, I like you wearing my clothes” he said sincerely making me smile shyly at him while he pulled me to him and I straddled his lap, looking at him sort of awestruck by him.

I nuzzled his neck while he kissed my forehead, both of us saying ‘I love you' over and over again, making us both sigh.

I looked at him before I kissed him, slinging my arms around him while he sighed into the kiss, holding my head while kissing me back lazily, his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth which I granted while we just explored each other’s mouths until air was absolutely necessary.

Our eyes locked and he kissed me with a heat that made desire bloom in me, letting a soft moan fall from my mouth while inadvertently grinding my core into his groin, getting a groan out of him before he grinded against me, both of us letting out a gasp.

I let him take off the shirt before I covered myself from him, feeling a little insecure, but he gently coaxes my arms to his neck.

“Don’t hide from me. You have nothing to hide. You’re perfect to me. You’re _my perfec_ t girl” he subtly growls in my ear that last sentence, making my breath hitch and a certain ache starts to throb between my legs, making me groan when he starts kissing my neck and chest, making my nipples harden under his touch while my hips just started moving on their own accord, feeling him harden under me.

He allows me to take his shirt off and I look at the battle scars he’s acquired over the whole duration of the war over his toned chest, each one telling a story yet all of them beautiful in their own right. 

I kissed most of them, making him sigh under my touch when he lays us both on the bed, me underneath him, his elbows holding him while he kisses me, his hand traveling down my stomach until he reaches between my legs, his gaze asking permission which I grant him while kissing him as lovingly as I can before a moan passes my lips as he starts to touch me through my shorts and panties.

“We haven’t started yet and you’re _aching_ for me already, aren’t you baby?” he asks with his voice sounding so sexy, it makes the throbbing even worse.

I nod while my hips keep moving and he looks at me lovingly before he slips his hand through the shorts right above my panties, rubbing me while hissing at how wet I’ve become from his words alone.

I let out a moan as he kept rubbing me through my panties until he slipped his hand to my heat, immediately groaning at the sensation while he slid a finger up and down my sex, passing my clit, making me buck up to him until I could feel myself becoming even more soaked from his touch alone as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear before I came on his hand, holding his wrist in place until he slipped out, licking my taste off his fingers.

“Kriff, you taste fucking _incredible_ , like I knew you would” he said finishing with a moan attaching our lips again.

We took off the remainder of our clothes until we were both exposed to each other when we kissed again, a hunger in both of us when he pinned me beneath him on the bed, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He looks at me while he slowly enters me, mindful of this being my first time. We’d always talked about the topic and how he’d want my first time to be with somebody that truly cared for me and not just someone who wants to get in my pants just because.

I threw my head back at the slight pain I felt of being stretched, but he kissed me through it all, distracting me from the pain until I told him it was OK to move.

And he started to thrust into me, pleasure overriding the pain, making me moan every time as I started to meet his thrusts every time, his neck buried in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily in my ear, making goosebumps appear on my heated skin, my breasts painfully erected every time his hand palmed them.

I started to feel a coil in my lower stomach beginning to wind, threatening to break soon.

We started to move a little faster until he was pounding inside of me, hitting my sweet spot dead on making me moan his name over and over again.

“Poe, I’m close… Please…” , I told him, keening at the pressure on my g-spot, clinging on to his shoulders, burying my face in his neck as he sat me in his lap, getting a deeper angle like that, making us both moan out.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too. Gods, you feel _amazing_. I knew you would. Your tight, wet little pussy takes me so well, almost like you were meant for me. No other man will ever touch you the way I have, they’ll never be able to touch what’s _mine_. And only mine, just like no other woman will touch what’s yours and only yours…” , he says, impassioned while kissing me and putting a hand between us and he starts to rub on my clit, making me cry out at the sensation while I squeeze my walls around him and sucking lightly on his skin, but leaving a mark making it known that he's _mine_ , just like I’m his and after a couple of thrusts and flicks on my clit, my walls squeeze and clamp down on his cock, keening at the feeling of his seed filling me up while my tightness around him sends him over the edge as well, moaning my name as we come down from our highs, shaking, a little sweaty yet connected in more ways than ever.

We look in each other’s eyes and we just smile at each other, gently kissing while he pulls away from me, whining at the loss of fullness.

He lays us down, my head on his chest, his arm around my waist as we look at each other, relishing our newfound connection.

We lay there talking for hours about everything that’s happened and before long, we both drift off to sleep, but my sleep is now blissful now that it is filled with special moments but most of all, filled with your smile…

The smile that I missed so dearly, the smile that came back to my life…

_The smile that I fell in love with and now, the smile that I’d wake up to for as long as I live…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a couple of days to write and proofread, so any mistakes you see are mine.. I hope you enjoyed reading this!!! Feedback is always welcome and if you have any requests, let me know in your comments... Thank you so much, my loves!! ;) ;) ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Dark to Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156433) by [nightfire2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017)




End file.
